


【DNV】终极脑洞1号 （纯PWP）

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: ABO设定，A但丁，O维吉尔，O尼禄，DV生子N前提下的纯肉pwp，含DV，NV，DN，家庭伦理极度混乱，老父亲惩罚偷偷乱搞的母女俩的纯肉（）看清楚预警再点哦。jojo我不做人了！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定，A但丁，O维吉尔，O尼禄，DV生子N前提下的纯肉pwp，含DV，NV，DN，家庭伦理极度混乱，老父亲惩罚偷偷乱搞的母女俩的纯肉（）看清楚预警再点哦。  
> jojo我不做人了！

当但丁结束了任务带着一身脏兮兮的血腥味推开房门时，迎接他的是扑面而来的Omega信息素，哦，他老哥和儿子又搞到一起了。但丁吹了声口哨，倚着门框看向自己昏暗的卧室，Kingsize大床上两个湿淋淋的Omega抱在一起啃的正欢。维吉尔被同样湿漉漉的尼禄用后背位按在床垫里狠狠干着，他们儿子的阴茎正狠狠地肏着自己的母亲，而维吉尔的尾巴，那条银蓝色的恶魔尾巴，则插在尼禄的屁股里，随着尼禄干维吉尔的节奏飞快抽插着，半魔优秀的视力让但丁能看清每次抽插时儿子粉红的屁股在怎样收缩夹紧。

“嗨，你们就不能等等那个辛苦养家的老父亲吗？”但丁有点无奈的叹气。

回应他的是来自哥哥和儿子的异口同声。

“闭嘴，Dante！”

两个Omega发情了，而家里唯一的Alpha却不在家。维吉尔和尼禄还能怎么办呢，他们只能一边流着水一边满足彼此的空虚。尼禄从小就喜欢亲近维吉尔，这个小Omega分化后更是变本加厉，常常用自己带着奶味的信息素勾起母亲的发情期，然后抢在父亲之前品尝鲜嫩多汁的妈咪。今天也是如此，他故意趁着但丁出门遛进父母的卧室，用软软甜甜的Omega信息素去唤起另一只Omega，让两人同步进入发情。于是还在睡梦中的维吉尔在一身潮热中醒来，发现尼禄正埋在他的胸口啃着他的乳头，小小的尖牙抵住乳孔摩擦着，嘴巴不时吸吮几口。昨夜才被但丁狠狠苛责过的肉粒再次被啃咬挤压，维吉尔叹息一声想要推开自己的儿子，却被荧蓝色的鬼手整个按进床垫里。

“妈咪，我好饿。”

尼禄感觉自己全身都在滴水，阴茎和后穴都湿漉漉的渴望着抚慰，维吉尔海盐般清淡的信息素让他脑袋发晕。尼禄现在满脑子都是维吉尔粉色的乳头，他喜欢妈咪的胸，喜欢维吉尔在高潮时喷出奶水的淫乱表情，可是但丁在时这些都是属于但丁的，小小的嫉妒心让年轻人吸的更加用力，这里本来就该属于他，就算他长大了也是属于他的。

而维吉尔在一开始的愣神后便放松了力气，他顺从的躺在他和但丁的床上，接受着儿子的亲吻，孕初期的微妙感觉一直萦绕着他，被尼禄啃咬的乳尖传来细密的快感，让维吉尔忍不住张大双腿。是的，年长的半魔再次怀孕了，这次的孩子似乎是尼禄的。Omega的精液很难让人怀孕，但架不住尼禄天天粘着他内射，等维吉尔发觉时已经晚了，但丁知道这件事后耸耸肩什么都没说，可维吉尔能从弟弟的小动作里看到对方的吃味。

“Nero……”半魔修长的双腿缠上儿子的腰，大方的敞开自己。维吉尔已经被尼禄彻底带入发情期，阴茎与后穴都在流着水。潮热的室内塞满了两只Omega的信息素，海盐奶油味，甜蜜中透着一丝苦涩的咸，让人欲罢不能。“进来吧。”维吉尔主动挺起腰部，用勃起流水的淡色阴茎去摩擦儿子的腹肌，在上面留下湿漉漉的水痕。

“草你的，Vergil！”年轻的Omega被母亲撩拨到发疯，他背后的鬼手猛地用力将维吉尔翻了个个，把对方按进枕头里，同时硬到发疼的阴茎直接插入了维吉尔湿热的甬道，仿佛劈开一块热乎乎的奶酪一般顺利，他们俩都太湿了，两个Omega分泌的体液沿着紧贴的大腿下滑，浸透了身下的床垫。而尼禄根本无暇顾及其他，他妈咪的身体真是太热太软了，紧紧的包裹着Omega勃起的阴茎，尼禄远没有但丁大，但年轻人有使不完的力气，他用莹蓝色的鬼手压制着维吉尔，下腹因为渴望不断收缩挺进着，一下又一下宛如在打桩般插进维吉尔的深处，挤出淫靡的水声。快感让年轻的Omega低头撕咬母亲的肩胛，他抽插着，却因为不够粗长只能堪堪碰到母亲的生殖腔，小小的委屈与不甘心爬上尼禄的心头，他总是不如但丁，无论床上还是床下。

“Nero……慢一点……”还在孕初期的维吉尔从喉咙里挤出悠长的呻吟，和但丁富有技巧的进攻不同，尼禄骑在他身上时总是带着股小奶狗的气势，只会又舔又咬毫无章法地摆动臀部，不过维吉尔并不讨厌这样的尼禄，“你太急躁了。”年长者叹息着撑起一点身体，他能感觉到尼禄的饥渴和不安，毕竟他肚子里的是尼禄的头生子，这孩子还没做好当父亲的准备。于是一片蓝光闪过，维吉尔用背后伸出的魔人尾巴缠上尼禄的腰，安抚性的摩挲着年轻的Omega。

“妈咪……Vergil……帮帮我……”尼禄松开压制用的鬼手，整个人贴在维吉尔背上，他已经完全进入了发情期，整个人从里到外都湿透了。他的阴茎被维吉尔含的又紧又深非常舒服，可是身后肉穴的空虚越加让他难熬，年轻的Omega只能求助地舔着身下的母亲，发出断断续续的柔软呻吟。年长者听懂了儿子的渴求，于是银蓝色带着鳞甲的尾巴爬上年轻人的大腿，试探性的去戳刺那个流水的小洞，发情期的Omega多汁又柔软，粉色的肉洞一下便含住了母亲的尾巴尖，开心的收缩吸吮着，于是维吉尔插入的更深，开始用粗壮的尾巴去肏尼禄。

两个Omega交叠的肉体在黑暗中几乎白的发光，尼禄觉着自己快疯了，他的屁股里插着维吉尔的尾巴，粗糙的鳞片摩擦着他的前列腺带来一波波快感，而身下的阴茎则插在维吉尔紧窒湿热的甬道内，他在随着维吉尔肏他的节奏肏着维吉尔，他在肏他的妈咪，而维吉尔肚子里还有他的孩子。这种混乱到极致的快感让年轻人全身发热战栗，他觉着自己快死在维吉尔身上了，就在这时，门口传来带着点无奈的熟悉声音。

“嗨，你们就不能等等那个辛苦养家的老父亲吗？”

“闭嘴，Dante！”尼禄有点气急败坏的回头，他就快射了，该死的但丁为什么回来这么早！

“哇哦，坏孩子。”但丁夸张的叹着气，一边脱衣服一边释放自己的信息素，他在进门的瞬间就硬到发疼，迫不及待的想惩罚一下床上的两个Omega。尼禄最近真是越来越过分了，只要他一出门就马上缠着维吉尔，甚至搞大了维吉尔的肚子。想到这里但丁忍不住有点生气，他哥的肚子是他的，即使是尼禄他也不想分享，是该惩罚一下这个不知道父亲威严的小屁孩了。

Alpha充满刺激性的信息素一下子涌入房间，让正在发情的两个Omega同时呼吸一窒。

“Dante……”年长者撑起身子回望自己的弟弟，语调粘稠柔软中透着冷意，Omega的本能让他渴望他的Alpha，即将射精却被打断的不满感又让维吉尔有些生气，“你还在等什么？”

“好了好了，别着急啊老哥。”恶魔猎人脱的光溜溜的爬上大床，仔细观察了一下维吉尔和尼禄，他老哥和儿子明显搞了有一阵了，后穴都湿漉漉的泛着水光，一个夹着阴茎一个夹着尾巴在他的视线中爽到抽搐，但丁有点吃味了，“我不在你们玩的挺开心的啊。”

于是老父亲决定要维护一下家里唯一Alpha的尊严，他猛地拽住维吉尔的尾巴，一把将深插在尼禄体内的尾巴抽出，毫不顾忌尼禄在这一下中被逼到高潮。年轻的Omega被鳞片狠狠刮过前列腺，本来就在射精边缘的他被强制性的推上高潮，腰部不受控制的向前撞着插进维吉尔的生殖腔，一边哭嚎一边灌满了母亲的肚子，而尼禄身下的维吉尔被突然插入生殖腔内射的刺激也逼上了高潮，年长者被压在最下面，发出悠长的喘息，精液射满了床单。

但丁咽了口口水，他老哥和儿子真是辣到爆炸，不过接下来该他的回合了。随着一阵红光闪过，Alpha变成了真魔人的形态，四只猩红色的蝠翼在床中央伸展开，魔人带着尖爪的手掌抓住儿子的腰一抬，让尼禄射完精的肉棒从维吉尔屁股里滑出，又将趴在床上的维吉尔翻了个个，变成仰躺的姿势。做完这一切后，但丁将软绵绵的尼禄放回维吉尔身上，两个刚刚高潮完的Omega很自然的开始接吻，“妈咪，Vergil，我爱你……”尼禄像小狗一样吻着维吉尔，嘴巴里念念叨叨，而年长者则是伸手环住儿子，温柔的接受了这个吻。

“嘿，Vergil，你对我可从来没这么耐心过。”但丁变成魔人的脸上看不出表情，但话语里的酸味浓的要命，他就是在嫉妒，“你们两个不听话的捣蛋鬼需要被惩罚！爸爸生气了！”但丁恶狠狠的掏出魔人化后的阴茎，他的真魔人形态拥有两根阴茎，这一直是他自豪的点。

两根暗红色带着肉刺的恶魔阴茎挺立在空气中，远超人类水平，足足有接近30cm长，但丁在床上并不是个粗暴的人，平时为了照顾维吉尔他很少会在床上魔人化，但今天他真的生气了。Alpha将他的两个Omega摆成叠放的姿势，在两人还在亲吻时猛地一插到底。

“Fuck You！Dante！！”

尼禄绷紧身体发出一声哀嚎，就算他是个湿乎乎的Omega这也太过了，被带刺的铁棍一插到底真的太过了。年轻的Omega又疼又爽夹紧屁股几乎要落泪，他背后的鬼手本能的想要揍飞但丁，却被身下维吉尔的尾巴缠住无法动弹。“放轻松，Nero……他不会伤害你的。”维吉尔安抚性的再次吻上尼禄，明明半魔自己也疼到发抖，阴茎却再次勃起抵在尼禄肚子上摩擦。

粗壮的阴茎一插到底后不再挪动，但丁体贴的留出时间让维吉尔和尼禄适应，他知道发情期的Omega有多贪婪，一根带刺的恶魔阴茎而已，他老哥和儿子绝对没问题。果然，等了一小会后，他身下的两人开始发出不满的呻吟，Omega湿乎乎的屁股里分泌出更多甜腻的淫液，重新勃起的阴茎被夹在腹肌间摩擦着，给两人带来隔靴挠痒般的快感，他们想要真正满足只能靠但丁。

“你是没吃饱饭吗老家伙！你不行换我来！”年轻人最先忍不住了，他是第一次被但丁用魔人形态肏，那一下要了他命的猛冲后却是但丁刻意的拖延，于是尼禄恶狠狠的咬着牙开始挪动臀部，他试探性的向前爬了一下，却被肉刺刮擦内壁的快感刺激到腿软，只能再次瘫在维吉尔身上。

“KID，你要学的还多着呢。”但丁不以为意的笑了笑，既然尼禄都不在意，他也不需要忍耐了。恶魔猎人伸出爪子按住自己的儿子，将尼禄与维吉尔一起按进湿透的床垫中，同时下身用力猛地抽出两根阴茎，完全抽出只留头部在穴口，接着再狠狠用力重新肏回去，一下又一下宛如打桩机般永不停歇，逼出身下两人窒息般的呻吟。

“草……草……慢一点……”

“Dante，住手……”

魔人化后的阴茎实在是太恐怖了，两根同样粗壮带刺的肉棒同时戳刺抽插着维吉尔和尼禄，让这对父子在发情期中深陷情欲，全身不断冒着水，生理性的刺激让两个Omega红着眼睛张大嘴巴，发出一声接一声的高昂呻吟，压在他们身上的真魔人是那么巨大，无情的一次次压制住两人的反抗，阴茎肏进又肏出仿佛永不知疲惫，让两个Omega爽的头皮发麻。维吉尔和尼禄早就射了，又被再次肏到勃起，他们被一起拖入情欲的地狱，在恶魔身下无望的挣扎着战栗着，快感从后穴深处蔓延全身，让两个失去理智的Omega只能抱紧彼此。

但丁被眼前双份的美景刺激的够呛，他也快射了，可他不想这么射的这么轻易。于是恶魔猎人发挥技巧，在抽插中慢慢探索着，调节着姿势与体位。

“Bingo，总算找到了，一次草两个人还是挺麻烦的。”但丁开心的说。

他身下的尼禄猛地一窒，年轻人感到自己的生殖腔被抵住，正在被父亲的阴茎缓慢撑开。而最下面的维吉尔也是微微皱眉，看来也在被同样进入着生殖腔。但丁竟然大胆到想要同时内射他们。年轻的Omega开始挣扎起来，他可以接受被但丁肏但是完全不想被但丁内射，“滚出去！混蛋！死老头！Fuck You！”年轻人在撑开生殖腔的剧烈快感中发着抖，夹紧了屁股口无遮拦的骂着，可他所有抵抗都被真魔人轻易化解。而维吉尔则是在快感最盛时拉过年轻人的头，用自己的吻堵住尼禄的咒骂。

“注意语言，爸爸很伤心没有教育好你。”但丁装作痛心疾首的教育着年轻人，下身却更加用力捅进最深处，两根阴茎带来的双倍快感让Alpha爽到再也没有余力克制了，他快要射了，“既然你妈咪的肚子被你占了，那只能你替爸爸生宝宝了。”伴随着话音，但丁将两根阴茎同时捅入两个Omega的生殖腔开始射精，真魔人的精液又多又烫，狠狠射入敏感的生殖腔，将带着灼热的魔力注入到尼禄和维吉尔体内，成功将Omega们带入又一次高潮，让两人紧贴的腹肌被精液弄得一塌糊涂。

爽完了的但丁再也维持不了真魔人形态，散去魔力往后一躺。Omega的发情期可没那么好满足，他得抓紧时间回复体力好开始下一轮，毕竟作为家里唯一的Alpha，他有责任填饱他的Omega们不是吗？

 

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是A但丁O维吉尔O尼禄，家庭关系极度混乱，这发只含DV，NV，迫害中年危机的5D让我十分开心。  
> 一句话简介：有些A啊，自以为很大很体贴花样很多，其实还没是个O的儿子技术好。  
> PS.这是一篇开头能让你笑到生活不能自理的pwp。

当但丁推开房门闻到两个Omega泛滥的发情味时，其实已经有点麻木了。最近他老哥和尼禄搞的次数越来越多，几乎只要他不在家两个Omega就会滚到一起。对于这点但丁说不吃醋那绝对是假的，毕竟他才是维吉尔的Alpha，尼禄那小子怎么算都是后来者，再说没他的努力能有尼禄吗！可现在维吉尔竟然更偏心尼禄，这不公平！

“嗨，你们玩的好开心啊。”但丁一边酸溜溜的打招呼，一边走向大床上紧紧相拥的两个Omega，潮湿昏暗的卧室内满是甜腻的海盐奶油味，相当勾人食欲。

“你们辛苦养家的老父亲可是累了一整天了，就没人可怜可怜他吗？”但丁痛心疾首地说，一股有点呛人的草莓味从他身上散发出来。没错，他是个货真价实的Alpha，可信息素却是甜呼呼的草莓味，但丁本人倒是不太介意，他喜欢草莓，草莓味很好闻这就够了。

“Dante……”正在享受尼禄亲吻的年长者微微抬头，他的屁股里淌满了发情期的淫液，尼禄的阴茎插在他体内将他恰到好处的撑开，在但丁回来之前的整个下午，他和尼禄已经做了五次了，每次年轻人都将精液射满维吉尔的肚子，孕初期渴望信息素的体质让维吉尔欣然接受着儿子的内射，此刻那些精液正沿着年长者的大腿不断下滑。

“切，你怎么回来这么早。你今天不是连着三个委托吗？”尼禄不爽地抬头，背后的鬼手冲但丁比了个中指。性爱进行到高潮被打断的不满让尼禄分外生气。

“你们就这么不欢迎我吗？”但丁故作伤心的耸肩，半魔优秀的视力让他能看清维吉尔湿透的穴口，该死，尼禄到底射了多少进去，他老哥都快被精液泡起来了，还有维吉尔的尾巴，插在尼禄屁股里那么深不怕折断吗，但丁忍不住发酸。

正当但丁脱光了衣服打算爬上床时，维吉尔的尾巴如他所愿抽了出来，却没拉住他将他也拖进战局，反而是划出一片范围挡住了恶魔猎人。

“出去，我今天不想和你做。”

维吉尔冷淡的声音让但丁一愣，什么，他没听错吧？？他衣服都脱了维吉尔竟然让他出去？但丁难以置信的看着维吉尔，他哥依旧面无表情，除了耳畔那点微红根本看不出屁股里还插着尼禄的阴茎。

“等等？我可是刚辛苦一天回家唉？老哥你就忍心？”

但丁不管不顾的往床上蹭过去，同时伸手去拽维吉尔的尾巴。

这样的行为彻底激怒了维吉尔，即使年长者正处于发情期，屁股里插着阴茎滴着水的状态，依旧用难以想象的速度挥动尾巴将但丁掀翻在地，同时数只幻影剑猛地凝聚成型抵在恶魔猎人脑门上。

“我说，出去。我今天不想和你做。”

但丁也有点生气，这叫什么事，他辛苦打了一天恶魔又流血又流汗只为赚生活费，回到家就看到老哥和儿子玩的正欢不说，他们还不让自己加入。委屈让传奇恶魔猎人带上一层怒火，动作也强硬起来，几乎是恶狠狠的一把将维吉尔身上的尼禄拽开，年轻人从母亲身上离开时发出啵的一声。

结果下一秒，两只愤怒的蓝色鬼手也加入战局，将但丁猛地按倒在床垫里。

“草你的，但丁！”年轻人的怒火犹如实质，维吉尔已经说拒绝了这个老家伙还厚着脸皮蹭上床，还迁怒到自己，到底谁才是家长啊？

于是场面一时混乱起来，三个光溜溜的半魔在床上进行着近距离肉搏战，拳脚相加之间没有尾巴和鬼手的但丁明显吃亏。等三个人气喘吁吁停下时，床上已经混乱到没法看了。二对一的局面明显对但丁不利，总之一家三口混战的结果就是老父亲被自己的三节棍捆住手臂钉在床头上。

“该死的，至少给我个理由吧！你们非不让我加入还把我揍了一顿，还有天理吗！”但丁大声控诉着。

而维吉尔接下来的话让但丁整个人碎掉了。

“其实，你从来没让我满足过。”年长者的语气尽量放得平缓，却还是给但丁致命一击。传奇恶魔猎人以一种肉眼可见的速度蔫了下去，尼禄仿佛能看到对方身上掉下的碎渣。太惨了，他可不要在中年时被爱人来这么一下，年轻人在心底默默告诫自己。

“什？什么？怎么可能？可是你之前每次都有射啊……光昨天你就射了三次……”但丁慌不择言地辩解着。

“那不一样……”年长的Omega长叹一口气，向他愚笨的弟弟解释着，“你只会猛怼生殖腔，发情期的Omega生殖腔非常敏感，而你只会像只猪一样向里面拱。还有Alpha的结并不会让我们舒服，被灌满一肚子液体再被堵上半小时不能动，怎么会有人觉着舒服，还有……”

可怜的Alpha像只被掐住脖子的鸡，发出让尼禄都听不下去的悲鸣。

“综上所述，你从来没让我满足过。”维吉尔无机质玻璃珠般的眼睛里看不出任何感情，仿佛只是在陈诉事实。这个事实给人到中年的传奇恶魔猎人狠狠一击，比阎魔刀的穿胸攻击还狠100倍，而维吉尔似乎觉着还不够，又补充了一句，“连尼禄都做的比你好。”

“不——”但丁发出一声悲鸣，“别这么对我老哥——告诉我你是骗人的！”

维吉尔又露出那种看智障的眼神。尼禄在旁边默默无语，真的太惨了，惨到他都有点同情但丁了。

“尼禄……”维吉尔不去管还在破碎的弟弟，一下跨坐到但丁腰上，同时转头轻声呼唤儿子，随后得到一个温柔的拥抱和粘乎乎的吻。

但丁目瞪口呆地看着两个Omega，随着他们湿漉漉的吻，甜蜜的海盐味与奶油味再次充盈整个卧室，维吉尔怎么能这么过分，在狠狠伤了他的心之后再把他钉在床头只和尼禄玩？？？

”老混蛋，你就好好看着吧。”尼禄对但丁比了个中指，其实他也不满但丁很久了。这老家伙自以为是个Alpha仗着老二大就能满足所有Omega,每次都是直接一捅到底把他痛到不行，之后再美曰其名照顾他们感受磨磨唧唧着不干活，尼禄早就想给但丁个下马威了。

尼禄的吻带着迷恋和温顺，随着维吉尔抓紧他头发的力道缓慢移动着，从年长者的锁骨一点点舔向下方挺立的淡粉色乳尖。充满弹性的小小肉粒硬的像颗石子，尼禄崇拜的啃上去， 用细小的力道轻轻撕咬，慢慢吸吮，维吉尔配合着他挺腰，将胸肉更多的送进儿子口中。

“妈咪...…你的胸部好甜..…”尼禄只有在床上会这么羞耻的喊维吉尔，妈咪这个词简直是他的性爱开关，每次红着脸叫出这个词，年轻的Omega就觉着自己湿到前后都在滴水。尼禄小心的贴上维吉尔的后背，让坚硬的阴茎抵住维吉尔流水的洞口，他出生的洞口，“我进来了。”

天鹅绒一般的触感立刻包裹住尼禄，让他小口的喘着气，即使做过一整天，维吉尔的穴口依旧紧窒异常，他必须用些力气才能顶开湿漉漉的环状肌肉，而一顶进去，里面就会喷出带着海盐信息素的Omega发情液， 直接浇在年轻人龟头上，将年轻人烫得差点射精。同样作为Omega，尼禄知道发情期的甬道有多么敏感，比起不管不顾的直接捅入，慢慢让粘膜接触滑进去会带来更多快感，于是年轻人配合维吉尔的节奏，将自己一点点推到最深处。

“尼禄……这样很好……”他的母亲小声鼓励着他，神情舒展。

而他们身下的但丁看得鼻血都快喷出来了，这真的不公平，他和维吉尔的性爱中他哥从来没露出过这种表情！被三节棍捆住的Alpha不满的挺腰，想让骑在他身上自娱自乐的两人回神，他不是个人肉床垫！

“老哥，我错了，以后上床我全听你的.……”但丁可怜兮兮的挺胯，让勃起的阴茎磨蹭维吉尔白嫩的大腿内侧，试图引起哥哥的注意力，憋了太久的龟头胀的通红，看起来确实有点可怜。

似乎是被但丁委屈兮兮的声音打动了，维吉尔的注意力终于移向Alpha，居高临下的一撇让但丁硬到发痛。他是个抖M吗？！

“Dante……你想进来吗？”

年长者抬起腰，露出插着尼禄阴茎的后穴，那里因为两个Omega分泌的粘液亮晶晶的，不断流着水，尼禄配合着改变姿势，将下巴靠在母亲肩膀上，得意地望向被捆在床上的但丁。

但丁使劲点头，几乎要发出求饶地呜咽声了。他真的快忍不了了，如果维吉尔铁了心这次只让他看……他，他也没什么办法……但丁在心底默默流泪，明明他才是家里唯一的Alpha。

“好吧……”维吉尔长叹了一口气，冰冷的眼神中带上一点温度，发情期的燥热让他带着一丝烦躁，他的身体在呐喊着还不够，他需要来自绑定Alpha的信息素安抚。这该死的本能，年长者叹息着，轻轻抬腰让儿子的阴茎从体内滑出去，同时骑上但丁的腹部，自己动手掰开雪白的臀瓣吞下Alpha巨大的阴茎。但丁要比尼禄大上许多，即使他湿得过分依旧花了些功夫。经历过一整天的性爱，穴口的嫩肉已经变成了殷红色，那些嫩肉颤巍巍的张开，艰难的吞吐着但丁的阴茎。最终，维吉尔吞下全部，将臀肉紧贴上但丁的小腹。

Alpha的阴茎总是够粗够长，能直接插入Omega的生殖腔成结射精，让Omega在被锁住的同时高潮射精。可这一过程并不代表爽，至少对维吉尔来说，被但丁压倒成结是个挺难以忍受的事。年长者是个控制狂，性爱中也不例外，比起作为Omega被强制性压倒，他更喜欢由自己掌控性爱的节奏。在这点上尼禄做的比但丁好很多，年轻的Omega会顺着他的力道亲吻抽插，而插入儿子的尾巴更是最佳的控制器，在两个Omega的性爱中，维吉尔才是真正的掌控者，这带给年长者无与伦比的满足感。

倒不是说与但丁的性爱真的那么不堪。维吉尔回忆着他和但丁的性爱，吞入阴茎的甬道慢慢收紧，调整姿势让肉棒不断蹭过敏感的前列腺。但丁其实还是有不少优点的，比如AO之间的信息素吸引会提高性爱敏感度，还有……至少但丁足够大不是吗。

“妈咪……”被冷落的年轻人再次黏上来，还没射精的阴茎高高挺在小腹上，Omega用带着奶味的阴茎蹭着母亲，“让我也进去行吗，Vergil……”

已经被塞满的甬道又涌出一股粘液，维吉尔的腰抖了一下，他紧紧夹住弟弟的阴茎，不知餍足的身体在听到儿子的请求后反而更加饥渴。而他身下的但丁听话的一动不动，仿佛真像刚才承诺的那样交出了全部控制权，权当自己是一根按摩棒。

维吉尔微微点头。

他身后的Omega小小耶了一声，急切地贴上他的后背，湿漉漉的阴茎贴着他被填满的穴口挤来挤去。那里很快被挤出一条小缝，尼禄并没有着急，他散发出更多Omega信息素，用自己甜得发腻的奶油味软化怀里的维吉尔，最终，年长者变得更湿更软，像是融化在儿子怀里一般滴着水。尼禄趁机把自己挤进去，灼热的甬道紧紧包裹住他和但丁，随着维吉尔的一阵收缩，三人同时发出无法忍耐的呻吟。

“动……动一动……”年长者控制着呼吸，真的太满了，两根粗长的阴茎同时进入消磨掉了他全部力气。

尼禄开始小幅度挺腰，随着淫靡的水声与三人信息素的交融，维吉尔变得越来越软。两根阴茎开始有节奏的进出，但丁配合着维吉尔的动作慢慢挺腰，而尼禄会在他插入时抽出，又在他离开时填满维吉尔，让年长者永远被填的满满的没有一丝缝隙，他们激烈地动作让身下的大床发出吱吱啦啦的呻吟。

“嗯……够，够了……”年长的Omega再也无力支撑，俯身趴在但丁身上，姿势的改变让Alpha的阴茎一下子滑入到他的生殖腔，剧烈的快感沿着脊柱直冲脑髓，维吉尔达到了高潮，射出的精液糊在但丁腹肌上，而突然绞紧的甬道也将但丁与尼禄推上高潮。年轻人直接内射在母亲体内，但丁则是克制着退出射在维吉尔大腿上，他还记得他哥刚才的话，年长者不喜欢被Alpha的结锁住。

“我做的还好吗？”但丁露出一个讨好的笑容，说真的，他今天受的刺激太大了，他需要些安慰。

从射精中回神的维吉尔咬了弟弟鼻尖一下，评价道，“还可以。”

 

END


End file.
